


Alleyways

by dudeidontlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeidontlove/pseuds/dudeidontlove
Summary: El nombre Harry Potter es reconocido en toda la comunidad mágica británica, porque  pertenece al mago que los salvó. Al mismo tiempo es conocido en una pequeña tienda muggle de libros, pero solo porque es lo único que recuerda un misterioso empleado.El nombre de Draco Malfoy es olvidado, pues le pertenece a alguien que nadie quiere recordar, excepto por un mago.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaa!  
> Este es mi primer fic que publico, entonces coméntenme qué tal les parece, significaría mucho. Está en proceso de escritura y corrección, pero prometo actualizar y no dejarlo.  
> Quiero mencionar y agradecer a mi mejor amiga, que es la que me acompaña en mis locuras y mis aires de escritora que luego me dan.
> 
> Ahora las formalidades:  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling. Solo unos pocos son de mi autoría. No obtengo beneficio monetario, solo espiritual y recreativo;).
> 
> El título pertenece a la canción de la increíble banda The Neighbourhood. Les dejo el link para que la escuchen, fue mi musa para escribir: https://youtu.be/qVwckL8Q3_Y  
> Ahora por lo que vinieron, espero lo disfruten :)

Recordar era un acción increíblemente mortal. Te hace olvidar de tu presente o futuro, te atrapa hasta que no quede aire que respirar. Y lo único que te queda hacer es escapar. Draco Malfoy se encontraba escapando. Escapando de esos años que crearon sus noches de insomnio y lo dejaron huérfano. Intentando deshacerse de la sensación de culpa, nostalgia e impotencia. Se encontraba corriendo por el Londres muggle, había dejado de sentir sus pies y piernas algunos kilometro atrás. Pero no importaba. Necesitaba huir y llegar a eso que tanto ansiaba. Por qué correr como desquiciado entre callejones llenos de gente, tiendas y puestos de comida, era la forma de conseguirlo, ¿no? Draco creía que sí. Pero él creía en muchas cosas. Creía que la lluvia eran lágrimas de las deidades, creía que los pavos albinos de Malfoy Manor entendían sus órdenes, creía que iba a ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos, creía que Madre siempre iba a estar ahí, creía en todo lo que Padre decía...  
Tal vez fue por eso, que cuando cruzaba la calle, no percibió el auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad.  
Dolor físico, voces peguntando por su bienestar y oscuridad. Paz. Al final, tal vez estaba en lo correcto.  
-º-  
Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegada a la superficie medio blanda debajo de él, percibía luz que lo rodeaba, un olor estéril y sonidos artificiales que su nublada mente asoció con alguna máquina.  
Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, pestañeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo observar dónde estaba. Un cuarto pequeño, cuatro paredes pintadas de un amarillo marfil. A su izquierda, una ventana con las cortinas corridas, permitiendo que el sol iluminara la habitación, dos sencillos burós a cada lado de la cama, y a su derecha; una silla, a lado de esta, una puerta.  
Era extraño, no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar. En realidad, siendo sinceros no recordaba... nada. Nada más que... algo. Algo como un nombre. ¿Sería el suyo?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta a sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer baja y delgada en uniforme blanco.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?—la enfermera le pregunta con voz firme pero dulce.  
—Yo- — su garganta se siente seca y carraspeó —,¿qué hago aquí?—pregunta con voz ronca.  
—Has tenido un accidente, un coche te ha golpeado. Algunas costillas rotas, pierna y brazo fracturados y una contusión grave en la cabeza—contesta la enfermera con voz amigable pero profesional—,llamaré al doctor para que pueda revisar esto último.  
Le sonríe y da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Volviendo a estar solo, inspecciona las lesiones que no había notado. El brazo y pierna enyesado no le dolían tanto como la zona del tronco. Romperte las costillas realmente dolía. La cabeza la sentía pesada y le punzaba. Tal vez eso era la fuente de su confusión e inhabilidad para recordar. ¿Habrá alguien a fuera esperando para poder verlo? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Tendría familia?¿Amigos? Obviamente tiene familia y amigos, pero realmente no podía recordar. Solo... un nombre. Sí, ese camino era más fácil. ¿Empezaba con J? No, era algo más como con H. Sí, eso era. Un nombre con H. Bien, no era como su hubiera muchos.  
—Veo que ya despertaste— dice un hombre canoso de facciones toscas, entrando por la puerta. Vestía una bata blanca sobre una camisa azul cielo y corbata roja, en la mano derecha tenía un portapapeles y caminaba bonachonamente—.Espero que tengas ganas de un pequeño interrogatorio, necesito saber exactamente la magnitud de el golpe de tu cabeza.—lo mira y le da un pequeña sonrisa.  
—No estoy muy seguro de poder.—responde el blondo platinado, mirándolo con nerviosismo.  
El doctor se acerca a la cama, sacando un pequeña linterna de su bolsillo de la bata. La enciende y le apunta con ella un ojo y después el otro.  
—¿Puedes decirme cómo llegaste aquí?—le interroga guardando la linterna, sacando ahora un bolígrafo y enfocando su atención al portapapeles.  
—La enfermera dijo que un auto me había golpeado—responde aún con voz ronca. Realmente quería un trago de agua.  
—¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó?¿Recuerdas algo antes del accidente?— vuelve a cuestionar el doctor, levantando su mirada al joven, que lo miraba con un atisbo de ansiedad.  
—No, yo- — su respiración comenzó a ser acelerada.¿Por qué no podía recordar?—Yo, no sé. No sé que me pasa.—concluyo con un voz pequeña, lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo— el hombre notó su agitación y le preguntó con voz suave—.Empezaremos con algo más básico, tu nombre.¿Cuál es tu nombre?—lo miró con una expresión calmada, esperando.

Su nombre. Bien, había un nombre. Con H. Era algo como... _Harry_. ¡Sí! ¿Harry que?  
Tiene que haber más. Su mente comenzó a punzarle más insistentemente, retándolo a recordar; burlándose de su incompetencia.  
Tenía que estar ahí, no podía ser tan estúpido. No creía que el cerebro humano fuera tan simple y olvidara información básica, a pesar de haberse accidentado. No creía que existiera algo tan elemental y a la vez complejo.  
_Potter._ La neblina que cubría su mente se despejó. ¡Eso era! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Su nombre! Tenía ganas de reírse del alivio, no se había olvidado de la parte importante de su persona.  
—Harry— contestó quedamente.  
—¿Hum?—el doctor alternaba su vista entre él y su diagnóstico.  
— Me llamo Harry Potter.


	2. 6 años después

_Levántate. Aséate. Vístete. Desayuna._

_Levántate. Aséate. Vístete. Desayuna._

_Levántate. Aséate. Vístete. Desayuna._

El mantra repitiéndose en la cabeza del moreno, siendo el ancla a la realidad. Los vestigios de una guerra.

Cualquiera pensaría, que al estar en el lado de la luz, el victorioso, el benévolo; no quedarían fantasmas acechándote por la noche y sangre en tus manos. Solo veían la parte superficial. La fama, el reconocimiento, la admiración que lo convertía en un ser perfecto sin ningún defecto.

Y esa parte, era la más asfixiante.

Después de la guerra, la vida de Harry Potter se convirtió en deseos, expectativas y opiniones de la gente. No de unas cuantas, si no que, el joven de dieciocho, tenía a todo el mundo mágico observándolo.

Los titulares de los periódicos anunciando cada paso, que _El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces_ , decidía tomar.

Harry creía que deberían de estar satisfechos con el hecho de que los había liberado de un maniático. Pero no. Pedían y pedían más.

Él, sin encontrar fuerzas para ir contra corriente, complacía.

Aceptó unirse al cuerpo de Aurores, continuó su relación con Ginny Weasley, asistió a funerales y ceremonias, saludó a extraños que lo apretujaban incómodamente; y más imposiciones que le hacían sentir que su nombre dejaba de pertenecerle.

Lo bizarro era la identidad de la persona que le dejó volverse a sentir Harry.

Un suceso parte de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, eran los juicios de los mortífagos. Como era de esperarse, el de la familia Malfoy, nadie lo pasó por alto.

Todos especulaban sobre el destino de los enjuiciados, todos clamaban por sangre, a pesar que eso no les regresaría a las personas perdidas.

El día de juicio, la sala estaba más llena de lo que era permitido, la expectación en el aire.

La llegada de El Salvador, causó sorpresa y especulación.

Y la sociedad mágica británica enloqueció cuando Harry Potter, testificó a favor de la madre del heredero y de este mismo. Pero no fue suficiente, Narcissa Malfoy no se salvó de la muerte.

Fue ahí que Harry se resignó. Si su vida era para ser controlada, al menos debería de intentar ser feliz con lo que tenía. Entonces, por esos días, cada vez que te cruzabas con el mago, una sonrisa te recibía.

Además, no era como si los Malfoy no se lo merecieran, habían luchado con el lado que dejó muchas heridas.

Lo estaba logrando.

Hasta que llegó ese día.

Atípicamente, dos meses después de el juicio Malfoy, en los titulares se podía leer nuevamente el nombre de la familia sangre pura.

_**“Draco Malfoy desaparece:Aurores en busca del Mortífago”** _

_**“Draco Malfoy, ¿el surgimiento de un nuevo Mago Oscuro?”** _

_**“La escoria recibe lo que se merece: Draco Malfoy desaparecido”** _

Y como si el nombre fuera un detonador, los recuerdos de Malfoy comenzaron a fluir. El más reciente le generaba una sensación indescriptible en el pecho.

La cara pálida, que antes tenía un brillo, y más puntiaguda de lo normal; desencajándose en una mueca de dolor puro al escuchar la sentencia de su madre. Los ojos grises, mercurio líquido, deslizándose por la blancura, acompañado de sollozos desgarradores.

Eso era lo último que Harry Potter había visto de Draco Malfoy. Sin rastro de ese niño de once años, arrastrando las palabras y radiando superioridad, en la tienda de túnicas.

Había evitado pensar en su némesis de la infancia. Sus sentimientos que tenía sobre él siempre le provocaban que su sangre se calentase, la exasperación lo abrazara todo y una gran ola de rabia.

Pero Harry descubrió que otras emociones llegaban. Emociones que nunca había sentido, o tal vez nunca las notó. También llegaron preguntas.

¿Se habrá ido?¿Lo hizo intencionalmente?¿Está muerto?

Había algo reconfortante, volver a pensar en Malfoy.

Todos a su alrededor, un poco cansados de Harry, nuevamente obsesionado, dejaron de hablar del tema. Con el tiempo, el Ministerio detuvo la búsqueda y entre los magos, se dejó de escuchar el apellido de una de las familias que había sido uno de las más influyentes por tantas décadas.

Fue como si el mundo olvidara el nombre. _Draco Malfoy, ¿eso era lo que querías?_

Entonces Harry, como acto de rebelión, se permitía recordar y fantasear sobre Malfoy.

Llamas verdes en la chimenea, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Harry!— una cabeza con pelo alborotado castaño, apareció —, que bueno que ya estás levantado. Ron insistía que aún estarías en la cama.— Hermione continuó , con alivio disfrazado en su tono de voz.

—Estoy a punto de terminar mi desayuno.—tomó otro trozo de fruta y tragó—Entonces,¿nos vemos esta noche?

La mirada de Hermione se vuelve apologética.

—Es el propósito de esta llamada,—su voz algo culpable— se alargará el tiempo deorganización de la boda. No nos desocuparemos hasta tarde. Pero puedes venir con nosotros.

Harry le contesta que no se preocupe, que otro día podrían verse. Se despide y suspira.

Ni intenta contactar con Ginny, sabe que está en un viaje de trabajo con Pansy.

Que las dos estuvieran juntas fue una sorpresa para todos. No tanto como su ruptura, al parecer.

Si era sincero, retomar la relación con Ginny, fue lo menos que le costó. La amaba. Eso seguro.

Pero al parecer, se estaba apresurando y Ginny lo detuvo. Ella aún no quería casarse y jugar a la familia. _¡Estamos es nuestros veintes, Harry! ¡Por Merlín!_

Dolió.

La pelirroja había sido la puerta a su final feliz.

Las reuniones en La Madriguera fueron momentos un tanto incómodos por varios meses.

Pero el tiempo permitió que todo volviera a la normalidad. Y también el hecho que salían de pub en pub juntos, buscándole un compañero para pasar la noche.

Harry le insistía que no era necesario. Ella le decía que cerrara la boca. Luego, enfurruñado, hablando entre dientes, soltaba que entonces, debería de regresarle el favor. Ginny contestaba que no tenía tiempo para el romance, los entrenamientos de las Holyhead Harpies eran más importantes.

Claro que no tenía en consideración, que una bella joven de pelo negro y labios rojos, la cautivara una noche.

De pronto, Pansy Parkinson, se unió a las salidas de ex-compañeros, que se juntaban de vez en cuando.

El moreno, en un momento de curiosidad, un día de reunión, le pregunto que si sabía algo de Malfoy. Fingió que no lo había escuchado, pero el cambio de su postura, lo decía todo.

Harry no le volvió a preguntar.

Era extraño.

Todos sus amigos parecían haber avanzado, dejándolo atrás.

A veces sentía, que si preguntaran por él, no sabrían contestar la pregunta. Como si hubiera sido olvidado.

Como Malfoy. Pero eso era imposible, su nombre seguía siendo tan hablado por toda la comunidad mágica.

¿Cómo podrían olvidar, al mago más poderoso, Harry Potter?

Pero no se sentía como ese mago del que tanto presumían.

Se sentía, como ese niño que vivía en una alacena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Primero quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado kudos y han leído, serán pocos pero me anima.  
> Espero que este primer capítulo le haya gustado.  
> Y de nuevo, gracias, gracias!!!


End file.
